Beso en la Playa
by UrielFT
Summary: Natsu y Sting tendrán la mejor oportunidad para confesarse en el lugar más refrescante que hay, una playa! con una que otra ayuda de parte de sus amigos.


**Beso en la Playa**

Era un día brillante, un día de verano, un día de escuela mejorado también porque a pesar de ser día de escuela, todos estaban en la playa! Pues era el viaje escolar que se acostumbraba a realizar en la escuela Saber Tail.

~En el transporte a la playa~

Erza: Bueno chicos, espero que hoy todos se comporten como alumnos respetable de Saber Tail y no nos causen problemas –dijo con seriedad- , mientras sea así hoy pueden divertirse hasta que se cansen –dijo con una sonrisa relajada-

Todos: Si!

Lucy: Natsu! Cuando lleguemos metámonos al mar! –Dijo corriendo hacia Natsu con una sonrisa-

Natsu: Claro! Será muy divertido, hace mucho que no venía a la playa –dijo sonriendo-

Gray: No se olviden de mi, se supone que también formo parte de este grupo de amigos no? –dijo con una cara de pocos amigos-

Erza: Y de mí –dijo al sentarse con una sonrisa-

Lucy: Nadie se olvido de ustedes, es solo que estoy tan emocionada que se me olvido mencionarlos? –Dijo riendo y sacando la lengua-

Si, si –dijeron Gray y Erza al unísono-

Natsu: Por cierto chicos, saben si Sting va a venir a la playa…? –dijo mirando por la ventana-

Lucy: Si, está en otro transporte con la otra mitad del salón, por? Tienes algún asunto con él?

Natsu: Eh? No… yo solo preguntaba… -dijo algo sonrojado, pero lo ocultaba mirando a otro lado-

Erza: Uh… ya veo… -mirando a Natsu-

~En otro transporte de Saber Tail~

Sting: Espero que este día sea divertido! –sonriendo-

Minerva: Lo será, ya veras, sobre todo para ti, ya que Natsu al final si decidió venir…

Sting: Qué insinúas?! – dijo exaltado-

Minerva: Nada, nada que no sea obvio mi querido Sting Eucliffe –rio-

Sting: Obvio…? –dijo preocupado-

Rogue: Si Sting, es más que obvio que eres gay y te gusta Natsu, todos lo saben, excepto Natsu… creo –interrumpió Rogue con algo de discreción para no ser escuchado-

Sting: Queeeeé?! –dijo alterado-

Minerva: Jajajaja, estamos bromeando Sting, no todos lo saben, bueno, eres algo obvio pero solo a nosotros nos lo haz confirmado así que no tienes de que preocuparte, nadie le irá con el chisme a Natsu –guiñó-

Sting: Aun así no deberían hablar de los que les conté tan despreocupadamente… pero volviendo al tema… tiene algo de razón, el hecho de que Natsu esté aquí, y bueno… en la playa… puede que sea una buena oportunidad…

Minerva: Eso Sting! Valor! Como dice la canción… marik-

Sting: Cállate! No cantes eso!

Minerva: Por qué?

Sting: Esa canción es asquerosamente vulgar!

Rogue: Con que ahora Sting es de alta sociedad eh..?

Sting: eh? No, no es eso! Yo solo quise decir que esa canción no me gusta…

Rogue: Bueno, yo escuche que Natsu tiene cierta afinación por la música del vulgo, y que odia a la gente que desprecia esa música –dijo mirando a otro lado-

Sting: eh?.. Bueno, Minerva, ah… yo creo que puedo soportarlo…

Minerva: Jajajaja, haz vuelto a caer en otra broma, a veces me cuesta creer lo crédulo que eres –dijo secándose las lagrimas de risa-

Rogue: Bueno, ahora poniéndonos serios, tienes una oportunidad, porque si he oído que a Natsu le gustan las personas inocentes…

Sting: eh?... enserio…? – dijo levemente sonrojado-

Minerva: Oh… entonces nuestro Sting si tiene una oportunidad…

Rogue: Si, así que no tengas miedo y confiésate!

Sting: Cállate Rogue! –dijo avergonzado-

~En la playa~

Todos los transportes llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a una playa bastante extensa y brillante, el grupo de Natsu, Erza, Gray y Lucy vajaron primeros de su transporte corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el mar, mientras que el grupo de Sting, Minerva y Rogue bajaron con calma.

Natsu: Bueno, aunque tengo ganas de nadar, creo que descansaré un rato bajo la sombrilla.

Lucy: Bueno Natsu, está bien, de paso cuidas nuestras cosas –sonrió-

Natsu: Claro!

Erza: Si te aburres no dudes en buscarnos y meterte con nosotros! –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mar, acompañada de Gray y Lucy-

Minerva que a lo lejos vio a Natsu sentado en la arena bajo una sombrilla, agarro a Sting y a Rogue y los llevo a esa dirección para poner su sombrilla y ayudar a Sting.

Minerva: Podemos poner aquí nuestra sombrilla?

Natsu: Claro –dijo mientras volteaba- Sting! –dijo sorprendido-

Sting: Ho-hola Natsu-san –dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrojo al ver que solo le prestó atención a él-

Minerva: Eh… la que te hablo fui yo…

Natsu: Oh, perdona, es que… andaba distraído…

Minerva: Bueno, eso no importa…

Rogue: Y yo bueno… tal vez me siento algo ignorado…

Minerva: Si Rogue, si… bueno, Sting quédate cuidando nuestras cosas mientras Rogue y yo nos vamos por ahí –le guiñó y se acerco al oído de Sting- no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

Sting: Minerva… -algo ruborizado- gracias –pensó-

Minerva: Bueno Rogue, vámonos!

Rogue: Si, si… -dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mar junto con Minerva-

Sting: Uhm ... Natsu-san ...

Natsu: Eh… qué pasa?

Sting: Ehmm… donde están tus amigos?

Natsu: Oh… bueno, se fueron a nadar, aunque de debieron ir lejos o se han metido muy al fondo porque ya ni los veo…

Sting: Oh ya veo…

Natsu: Sting… sabes… me agradas bastante a pesar de no conocerte bien.

Sting: eh…? –bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Natsu- eh… bueno… a mí también me agradas mucho… aunque a veces me pregunto porque eres tan violento…

Natsu: Tu también lo eres…

Sting: Solo cuando es necesario, usualmente yo busco la paz… -hizo un puchero-

Natsu: Eres muy lindo… -dijo riendo mientras lo miraba-

Sting: Eh… gracias… -dijo sonrojado- pero Natsu-san… a mi no solo me agradas…

Natsu: Eh… -sonrojado- bueno… la verdad, yo también siento algo más por ti Sting.

Sting: Natsu-san… yo… -fue interrumpido por un beso, el cual correspondió y duro mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual a través de ese beso se dijeron el uno al otro con el tacto lo que sentían hasta que se separaron-

Natsu: Te quiero

Sting: Yo también te quiero… Natsu-san – dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Natsu: Así que… podrías dejarme convertir este cariño en amor? –Dijo mirando seriamente a Sting-

Sting: Idiota, no me trates como mujer –hizo un puchero-

Natsu: Perdón, jeje, es solo que… en verdad me gustas… -dijo mirando la arena y haciendo círculos en ella-

Sting: A mí también me gustas, y si quiero que mi cariño se vuelva amor… -dijo sonrojado mirando a Natsu-

Natsu: Sting… -se abalanzo sobre el susodicho y lo comenzó a besar hasta que fueron interrumpidos-

Minerva: Con que así de calientes son los chicos eh…

Natsu y Sting se separaron inmediatamente al oír esto.

Erza: Ya veo… con que eso era lo que tenía Natsu, solo estaba pensando en cómo declararse.

Natsu: Erza… yo… y Sting ahora somos novios!

Erza: Ya lo estoy viendo Natsu, y no te preocupes, las reglas del colegio dicen que pueden aceptarse relaciones de cualquier tipo mientras no haya "demasiado cariño" en el interior de la escuela si es que me entiendes…

Sting: E-eso no va pasar! Por lo menos no aun… -dijo eso último en voz muy baja-

Gray: Bueno, metámonos al mar, pueden aprovechar para tener recuerdos bonitos de este día, por cierto Sting, en verdad te recomiendo hacer eso, de ahí el idiota no recordara el aniversario –dijo burlándose de Natsu-

Natsu: Claro que lo recordaré! –Reclamo Natsu enfadado- hoy es un día muy especial!

Lucy: Entonces Natsu… qué día es hoy?

Natsu: … bueno… eh….

Sting: Hoy es 21 de febrero Natsu… -dijo sonriendo-

Natsu: Gracias… a-a-amor… –dijo Natsu apenado-

Sting: No-no necesitas llamarme así –bastante abochornado-

Natsu; Pero quiero llamarte de una forma especial…

Sting: Entonces dime Shi-shiro…

Natsu: Por qué Shiro?

Sting Porque me gusta el color blanco…

Natsu: Entonces a mi dime Natsu porque me gusta el verano! –dijo sonriente-

Gray: Idiota… te llamas Natsu…

Natsu: Oh, es verdad –dijo deprimido-

Sting: Jajaja… el no agregarle el "-san" a tu nombre para mí ya es un gran paso, Natsu…

Lucy: Bueno, vamos a la playa!

Todos: Si, vamos!

Sting (pensando): Este fue el mejor día de playa de mi vida, o por lo menos hasta ahora, tal vez en un futuro hayan mejores días junto a Natsu, la persona que más quiero y a la que deseo amar intensamente algún día.


End file.
